Evaluate the effect of SDZ DJN 608 120mg and 60mg montherapy compared to glibenclamide monotherapy (10mg/day) on glycosylated hemoglobin (HbA) at 24 weeks of double-blind treatment in patients previously treated by diet an sulfonylureas.